The unfortunate anger management class
by Sapphiet
Summary: All Dr Eggman wants to do is take over the world. but because of Sonic he has to repair his robots now he has no money what so ever for parts, he has to do temporary jobs to earn the parts he needs but as usual he messes it up! now he has to take a class.
1. Chapter 1: The unfortunate anger managem

All Dr Eggman wants to do is take over the world. but because of Sonic he has to repair his robots now he has no money what so ever for parts, he has to do temporary jobs to earn the parts he needs but as usual he messes it up! now he has to take a class Of hell with is nemesis's how will he or anyone survive 1st chapter no flames please

* * *

_**The unfortunate anger management class **_

Of hell with is nemesis's how will he or anyone survive 1st chapter no flames please

Chapter 1: The unfortunate mistake

Dr Eggman sat in front of the receptionist for a temporary job unfortunately it wasn't going well…..

"I'm sorry Dr Ivo Robotnik, but on your last job the manager call for a sack" she said in an annoying nasal sound.

"WHAT! BUT I'M DR EGGMAN! THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE WORLD! I DON'T GET SACKED!" he screamed and shot up from his chair.

"Settle down Dr Eggman or I'll have to call security again like last time!" she said firmly yet calmly even through his rants.

He grumbles and then sat back down on his chair.

"This is the 16th time you've been sacked" she said while still looking at the computer and still typing on the keyboard.

"BUT I'M…."

"There is no excuse! Enslaving children is not part of the job" she explained.

_Image _

Dr Eggman has a whip in his hand, unfortunately he's whipping the children who have been forced into nappies while they pull up a monument of his big fat _**UGLY**_ self.

Luckily Sonic (but unfortunately for Eggman) ruined it yet again.

_Image end _

"Is there…?"

"I'll check… what are you mostly good at?" she asked.

"Taking over the world (he shoots up) MUHAHAHAHA!" he laughs insanely with flames in the background.

"But you get trumped by Sonic the hedgehog I presume?" she asked.

Sprinklers came to life with the fire alarm causing him to stop in complete shock.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT HEINOUS HEDGEHOG EVER AGAIN!" he roared.

"So I take it you don't want you teddy, milk and now wet cookies which have been soaked by you out burst?" she asked as she gave out a plate.

He grumbled and took a cookie, along with his teddy and blanket.

"Please sit down for the hundredth time: remain seated again please" she said and checks the computer.

"Computer says you need to take an anger management class to clear up you temper tantrums, before we can get you back on another temporary job" she said.

"You're joking right? You can't be serious!" he cried.

"Yes! Yes! I've heard it all before but you need to take it in order to gain a new job" she replied.

"OH I HATE THIS!" he grumbled and went out in a huge huff.

"Computer says you welcome" she said as she looked at him as he went.

"Idiot!" she muttered angrily then went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Terrible twins triplets minu

Hi hanks for your review! this is a cross over. so I'm pretty nervous from it, and their are things there to watch out for so my apologies if any of this insults people here we go!

oh and a massive thanks to 'Gazing on the Arabesque' for the support! I'll do my best :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Terrible twins (triplets minus one), a fumed demon, mad twilights, a knuckle headed fume box and a hedgehog in a straight jacket please! **_

Dr Eggman entered a ruined apartment to see….

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _**YOU**_ GUYS!" he cried.

A girl with get black hair and sapphire streaks stared at him.

"OH HELL NO! _**YOU**_" she screamed in shock.

"…great…" Shadow muttered in agreement.

"Sonic…" Dr Eggman stared in utter shock as he saw the blue hedgehog in a straight jacket with two men in white with needles in their belts, Black Doom with two minions either side of him while holding a crow bar, Vaati sat with his mother, his brother and Zant who was really chewed off, Knuckles was red in the face with a fag in his hand and Ezlo clawing his staff.

"Why are you here for?" Ezlo asked.

"Oh I tried to enslave children, you?" Dr Eggman replied.

"There's a place for people like that… prison" she said meanly.

He stared at her in anger while Sonic drooled from the drugs.

"I snapped and lunged at Vaati! HE BLEW UP MY HOME AND MY LAB! WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO LIVE NOW!" Ezlo screamed.

"Well we did say you can live with us" Shadow said.

"Yeh Sonic's got to be in a mental institute in the meantime so you could crash out in his room" the girl replied casually.

"NO! I want MY HOME! (He threw his arms up in the air) MUMMY! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!" he cried.

They stared at him in silence.

"I broke the castle to pieces" Zant said through Ezlo's cry.

"I've been robbed! By my own brother!" Vaati exasperated.

"SHE over there…!"

"HEY! I HAVE NAME YOU KNOW! YOU WHITE FACED POINTY EARED ALBINOED NUT HEADED FRUIT CAKE!" the girl screamed in pure rage.

"SIS!" Shadow warned.

"SONIC!" she warned in near fright as Sonic turned black but was sedated again.

She shook her head in disappointment.

"HE drove ME buts by taunting me!" she snapped.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" he growled back "You ATTACKED A TEACHER!"

"HEY! I attacked them because you got me moody!" she snapped.

"Hey cus…!" Dr Eggman called.

"YEH… DOC!" she spat venomous flames from her mouth in anger while he shivered.

"Why are you here for? I thought you took anger management with your counsellor?" he asked.

"I DID but exams stopped it" she said.

"Shame, but what were you here for?" he asked.

"She broke someone's nose…aahck!" Shadow cried as she nearly tore his nose off to one side while in a bored expression.

"I cussed Sackary, shot Shadow here (glared at him) while he danced the bullets and I gave the teachers the eye out of hate…"

"Sis, suicide is not the answer" Shadow warned.

"Typical Emo boy! You do it all the time but I cannot! Hypocrisy! What on earth has gone on with the world! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!" she screamed.

"She shot me!" Sonic cried while turning black.

"GOOD!" she yelled so loud that the building trembled for a few minutes causing him to slump in fear before she got him again.

"At least you didn't lose control while…"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Knuckles growled.

"HEY! YOU SET ANGEL ISLAND ON FIRE BY DROPPING YOUR FRICKING BLOODY BA(CENSORED!) FAG!" she screamed and he also slumped in fear as she had a fire ora (Hint! Hint! Shadow's….).

"Bass tried to stab Slur in the chest…"

"Only to get obliterated by mum who stared at dad in pure rage while he had a sweat drop, at least…"

"WHO ASKED YOU KNUX!!" she screamed. Shadow sat away before she melted the chair.

"Cus I'm sure things will get better" Eggman tried to smile.

"Try being placed in a straight jacket!" she growled which took the smile off his face. (And looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks at the same time with a car wheel screech w)

"but they did release you" Nina smiled uneasily.

"'Are you feeling lucky? Are you feeling _**REALLY **_lucky!' was my expression to the guards and shadow too. IF_**HE**_DOES THAT AGAIN!" she warned.

"Zelda even put me into a mental institute! Because her mind drove me mad!" she cried.

"Sis you were" Shadow held her arm as she was yanking his nose even more.

"I was not!"

"at least sapphire dragon broke you out of it" Nina said.

"True it drove her nuts! Either they released me or the bomb she placed inside the facility would blow up" she explained casually.

"BUT…BUT IT WAS CUSTARD!" Nina spluttered.

"Yeh, along with cabbage casserole… yuck" she shivered.

She stared at Shadow as if impressed with him.

"Sit down" she said. "NOW!" she ordered which made the apartment to rumble in fear, causing Shadow sat down quickly.

"_**HE**_ won't leave me alone!" she screamed.

"_**HE**_ HAS A NAME!" he yelled back.

"Shaikara! Baskarnar bikar!" she screamed (1)

"I can't believe I have to end up with my nemesis'" Back Doom. He looked at the twilight boy.

"And a traitor" he muttered/ forced out, in anger and in shame. The rest (except him) nodded in agreement.

"Why are you here?" Eggman asked, cutting Black Doom off.

"Master kept attacking the people, with his bone in his hands while trying to rob a bank. Unfortunately he eat 5 people along the way" said one of his minions.

"I WAS HUNGRY!" Black Doom yelled and folded his arms like a bad child that just had a tantrum.

"Yeh! And that's not all. He ended up killing the rest and one of our brothers in frustration" said the other.

"And you will be next" Black Doom growled.

"Yikes! Have mercy!" their cried like little girls with shrill voices as they held each other in fear from their master.

"Shadow how come you've come here?" Eggman asked.

"I attacked my College teacher, bleeding coach! He failed my on purpose! The lazy git… now he's gone, I may have a new one but now I have to take the course, AGAIN!" Shadow roared in anger.

"Sonic caught a villain only to nearly rip his throat along with the rest of the villain in his dark super form! Courtesy of _**HIM**_!" she scr (censored) ed him a look. He just turned away.

"Yikes what about you Midna? You were never _**this**_ bad unless your son gave you a slap" Eggman asked.

"MY SON NEARLY GOT F(CENSORED(she's real mad now))ING EXPELLED FOR IRRATIONAL BEHAVIOR SO I LOSED MY TEMPER!" she screeched even more in rage. (2)

"MUM!" the twilight boy growled.

"NOW DON'T YOU START…!" the door opened quickly.

"PROTOMAN!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh please don't tell us it's about the pink bow!?" she cried in anger.

"DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM IT OUT LOUD!" he blushed in embarrassment.

"Did you attack Megaman?" Knuckles cried.

"HE EARNT IT!" he roared in reply.

"But that was…."

"Good mooorning everyone! Isn't this a great day to be happy! Yes? I thought so" called a _**VERY**_ happy old man in a small tricycle.

They stared in utter shock while some resisted the urge to cry in shock.

"I am Coach Swindle and I'll be your official anger management teacher" he smiled as if heaven just slapped him (but with what?)

He was old, grey haired, small glasses, tiny, goatee, and in a _**suit**_!

_What the hell_ the girl stared in shock while Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Amina! Earth to Amina!" she snapped out of her daydream.

"Wha? Did someone die yet?" she asked.

"What! Don't be silly! … and don't speak of death ever again" he muttered a little darkly.

"Shut up!" Amina snapped.

"EHAM! Slislu no provoking… (Slislu stares) besides this is support to be a group and place of looove… Ahhh!" Coach Swindle smiled (if unicorns were there with rainbows and fairies and bleeding pixies (no offence) were there he'd be dancing by now)

Their reaction however was somewhat disturbing

_**Image **_

Shadow nearly killing him,

Twilights' were praying to be released from this somewhat torture.

Eggman saying "I promise I will be good. I won't be enslaving any children any more I'll stop trying and wearing my mother's thongs…. JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he screamed in agony. However Amina was a different case at that time.

"Why! Why! Why! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this hell fire?" she pleaded then threw her self out the window. Only to break bones.

"Aww mann! WHY! I HATE YOU!"

"Sis give it up! The spell is permanent!" Shadow roared.

Knuckles lights his fag only to drop it while in near traumatic shock but tries to light another then drops that to.

Sonic stated to drool more in fear as the floor starts to soak with his saliva.

"Chaud! I a little girl! Get me outta here!" Protoman cried. He got a response…

"….no" was his replied before the connection broke.

Black Doom ended up eating his minions in shock.

Nina stared at the window only to be pushed outside.

Ezlo was rocking backwards and forwards like a child cradling their teddy only except he was cradling his staff.

_**Image end **_

The rest nearly had their eye balls threatening to pop out at any time.

"Or I'll rip your tongue out!" Amina heard signs and growls of annoyance.

"Amina, p…p… please calm down" he stammered in shock.

"I'll calm down when he is wiped out of my head and of existence!" she screamed.

"Here we go again" Shadow mumbled.

"This always happens now when we even put them in one room" Knuckles signed.

"TEMPER!" he roared as they were at each others throats and at each others faces as if a battle to the end (pointless is you ask me)….

The door slammed open…again…

"Sorry I'm late the comet highway was slow!" Duo said.

"Ah the boutique lover welcome" Coach Swindle smiled as Amina turned away from Slislu to stand and face Duo.

"Hi what happened?" she asked.

"Your mum was keeping an eye on the comet while I went after my favorite boutique store only to find out that…

"His favorite perfume peerages were gone and nearly destroyed the universe because of it…" Coach Swindle had almost finished until.

"What are ya gay? Why d'ya need perfume anyways?" Amina asked in shock.

"Yeh you look fine without it" Shadow said.

"Me mommy said that it is good to make a first impression in everything" Duo replied in a child like way.

"Oh brother" she signed.

"man watta gay (no offence she's like that)" Nina stared.

"I'll say" Sonic cringed by the drugs again.

"HEY! HE WAS FINE!" Knuckles and Nina snapped then Sonic slurred/ drooled saliva from his mouth.

"YUCK PEOPLE!" Nina cried.

"Can we get on with it… (Getting his wits together) please" Swindle spluttered politely (either that or he'd get hit with a bat saying "shhuut uuuuuup!" and fall with a bang sound in the back ground)

"Sure (he smiled) Dorkey butt" Vaati snickered and the rest howled with laughter while Coach Swindle stared in near anger.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" he panted.

"Can we please get on with it?" Swindle cried.

"What ev! Old man!" Nina signed while they laughed.

"This is going to be a long day" he signed he looked at the group before them.

"But at least their smiling" he said cheerfully but…

Slislu cried in terror as Shadow tore out his intestines and fed it to their dog Orgiri.

Who was _**BIG**_!

"A very long day" he signed.

* * *

**I have baaaad feeling about this.**

**Sorry if it was boring and lame, chapter will take time though I haven't done it yet so I'll try my best.**

**Read and review but please be nice but no flames please**

**1)This is ancient language but the words she says are full of insults if I don't put a bracket afterwards then you know.**

**2) the censored is bad I know but swearing is not always my thing so for the safety of people seeing every curse that comes from under the moon I censor it**

**Till next time bye!**

**This production was from 'idiots are us' if fully not satisfied with content we will simply give you a refund motivation of the cookie company for a healthier lifestyle **


	3. Stage 1 near intro de la feathers and za

**Hiya everyone its your unlucky...i dunno. well I'm back with a baby brother in tow and a large suply of determination and sick...tada...**

**well on with the story and so sorry for being late I'll have to talk to my manager when she comes from holiday**

**manager:****NEVER!!!**

**well on with the show:**

**i do not own stuff only a few characters so don't sue me nor flame me or i'll cry mummy with a flamethrower!!!!!  
**

Chapter 3- Stage 1 near intro de la feathers and za guns

"Okay class, first thing... theory! We have to say our names and a bit about ourselves" Coach Swindle said while he smiled however they just stared at him with one thing to mind '**no way in hell!**'

He shuffled abit in discomfort while we stared, he checked his register for the names.

"Okay... Slislu" the coach called. This caused Slislu looks at the coach after staring at Amina who just blanked him with disinterest.

"Yes sir" Slislu replied

"You go first since you have so much energy to glare (stare more like, hey that rhymes ^ -^)" swindle said causing Amina to nearly snort making Slislu glare harder but said nothing.

Eggman just blinked in shock

'_I knew they were divorced but I never knew that so much hate could be radiated in one day"_ he thought making her look

'_I bloody well heard that, button you lip will yah' _she half glared.

"Right" Slislu replied as he straightened up.

'_Bloody plonker, who does he think he is the Queen? Or ... no comment'_ she huffed as she covered her face with her hand.

"My name is Slislu and I'm-"

"A first class onkeyall (she means a*swhole)"she sighed in annoyance making his Face scrunch up in anger while everyone (minus the coach) laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Everyone... Amina that's not nice"

"Cheh that's the point 'coach'" said Nina. He looked at her in disappointment.

"Amina, what do you say?" he asked. (Oh he really shouldn't of done that)

Amina pulled a near innocent yet mocking face.

"I'm sorry slisiweezy, I've been a BAAD girl" she said while putting a finger to her lips innocently. This made everyone laugh their heads off. Eggman slipped off his seat, Ezlo regained his composure while trying not to crack but shock his head in disappointment.

Slislu nearly lost his temper as his face went red with rage.

'_You stuck up b(censored)h!' _he shot out of his chair only to freeze by Vaati holding his shoulder.

"Settle down bro, she's only kidding around" Vaati reassured him.

"BUT THAT-!"

"Thomas! I won't tolerate this!" Midna screamed.

"SHE STARTED IT!" he yelled back.

"MOMMA'S BOY!" Amina and Nina howled with laughter while Knuckles joined in with the laughter, Sonic giggled only to drool after his eyes went crazy from the drugs causing Eggman to move way.

"Enough! Amina you're next" Swindle said.

'_Why didn't I ask for a pay rise when I had the chance_?' he asked himself.

'_Then why are you still here then?' _Duos asked

"Kay" she smiled. "My name's Amina and I'm-"

"A first class b(censored)h!" '_In the head_' Slislu muttered (he was about to say slut... but that's going too far isn't it?) only to get a broken nose and black eyes causing him to howl in pain.

'_Hell have no fury for a woman scorned, or in practical term never make her mad or it's the funeral' _Eggman shivered.

"Amina and Slislu! Behave your selves and never call a woman a female dog Slislu!" Swindle roared.

"Try as you might, you won't break it up, you'll just prolong it" Protoman said.

"For once I'll have to agree with you on this" Black doom sighed while Shadow nodded.

"And I can't believe I'm her twin" he muttered. (It would have been triplets including Samuel but times changed so he's dead...)

"THIS** IS **THE BEST DAY EVER!" Nina smiled with delight causing the 3 to stare at her.

"She's joking right?" asked Shadow to Knuckles who just shrugged.

"I kid you not" said Zant.

"Dr Eggman you're next" Swindle said making him sweat in panic.

"I am Dr Ivo Robotnik! The greatest scientific genius in the world!" Eggman said as he laughed evilly.

"In his dreams" Amina said while Knuckles and Midna nodded in agreement.

"Eggman please... shut up" Shadow sighed angrily.

"Yeh or we'll bop you!" Knuckles muttered.

'Oh PLEASE..._ not that again_' Ezlo growled.

"Do it some other time when no one is present or just say it to your mother" Nina sighed.

"But she disowned him remember?" Amina asked. "Ugh! Where's mum when you need her?" she muttered.

"You're just jealous" Eggman laughed only to have his head shoot up from his neck while his blood was flying all over the place from where he stood.

"Amina stop-"Swindle yelled.

"It wasn't me! Zant did it! Why the hell are you putting the blame on me for!" she yelled angrily.

Zant was fiddling with his fingers while concentrating on Eggman. Duos however bopped Zant causing him to lose his focus.

"WHY YOU-!" Zant lunged at Duos.

Ezlo stared at the event sighed only to get mud in the face.

"Vaati!" Ezlo roared as he set fire to Vaati's robes.

"Vaati!" Midna called in concern.

"YEH WHAT MUM!" he asked angrily.

"Don't talk to your mother that way especially like THAT!" Zant snapped while pausing from his fight. He looked at Vaati only to gasp as his eyes widened in horror.

"FIRE! YOU'RE ON FIRE YOU SILLY MOTHER (censored) BOY!" Zant gasped dramatically while in panic.

"Don't be ridiculous" Vaati muttered until a strange smell caught his nose

'_Why do I smell smoke?'_ he looked down at his cloak only to scream in a high pitch girls tone (as if he's on helium O-O)

"AAAH! OH MERCY MOTHER OF WOMEN! I'M ON FIRE!" Vaati screamed in to a dance.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT THE DINS FIRE I CALL FIRE OUT!" Vaati then started to wail louder than ever while some continued to ignore him due to the brawls already taking place.

"Why can't you?" Protoman asked while feeling bored.

"NO MAGIC!" Swindle yelled (that's why) as he tried to bring peace between Amina and Slislu with no success made.

Amina turned Slislu's ears to rabbit ears while she gained a bug's nose and rabbit's teeth. He then gained a mosquito's wings and buzzed a bit in the air due to the side effect while he received a pair of girl's legs. (Whistle if you please)

Slislu however gave Amina man legs with lots of hair on it only to get a boot to the gut and he gained pig's feet while she had a bird's beak then pecked him in anger

"Ha! Pidgue take that! COCK A DOODLE DO!" she crawled she covered her mouth in shock only to see him smirk then began to beat him up from where he stood.

"That's enough from both of you!" Swindle tried to bring peace to both of them again (fat load of good that'll do). As they then started to say all the names from not only from under the mood but the sun to at each other without pause while slaps rarely came up.

"NINA!" Swindle yelled in desperation.

"WHAT? She won't stop! She's too angry even I wouldn't stop especially on this" Nina shrugged and got her interested face on.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT DA(censored) IT!" she screamed "TEAR EACH OTHER APART I LOVE IT! MORE VIOLENCE! GOOD ME! BITE HIS EAR OFF (HEARS SCREAMING) DELISOUS!" Nina smiled with delight.

"Nina you're too sadistic" Shadow gave her a look but she smiled it off.

"I know isn't it great!" she shrugged happily.

"Yeh but... won't you die if she gets killed from this fight?" Knuckles asked wearily making her face drop rock bottom.

"Oh Sh(censored)t... Amina stop! I don't want to die it's too soon!" Nina cried.

"Don't care! Besides I'll make sure he dies first!" Amina growled as she kneed him only to see flowers in the place of where she kneed him, he stared in shock.

"You cow! Look what you did!" he screamed.

"OH! Bite me as if I care about there you worm!" she muttered and gave him a head butt making him black out for a few seconds.

She screamed at him as she grabbed his arms painfully for yanking her hair only to be lifted up.

"HEY! LET ME GO! HE'S DEAD!" Amina yelled.

"mmmm oof____ mmmmn!" said a voice, they looked for the source of the noise only Amina saw headless Eggman in a shot.

"Zant! Where's his head?" she asked while Shadow accidently kicked Eggman's head without looking.

Knuckles propped Eggman's head on suddenly Eggman's eyes started rolling in a daze.

"Mad eyes" Duos commented next to Ezlo who sighed.

"At least the fighting has stopped" Ezlo said.

"And not a moment too soon" Midna said after finish reading her magazine saying "how to torture your EX"

"Oh my sword, you actually read that?" asked Protoman.

"I was bored and it was on her chair that was thrown across the room" Midna sighed.

"Time reverse!" Amina called making Eggman's head knit back on to his body. All seemed quiet until...

"NO FIGHTING YOU TWO! But thanks for getting my head back but DAMN YOU SHADOW FOR KICKING MY HEAD!" Eggman roared as he had them separate so they couldn't get the other, they squinted due to the loud noise.

"She's right!" Amina stared in confusion. "I preferred you headless" Slislu roared.

'_What? That's a first"_ she thought only got get shock from her thoughts all together. Slislu smelt smoke.

"What is...?"

"Fire anyone?" I smiled at him while being sarcastic.

Slislu wailed due to the fire reaching his clothes due to Vaati passing the burns.

"HELP!" he squealed, Amina then sighed and blew Vaati with ice.

(No one's helping there...must be bored. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Vaati turned blue and stopped crying only start shivering due to the cold.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Slislu screamed only to receive a flamethrower to the face.

"Amina! Close your mouth when you're yawning" Duos said.

"Fine" she muttered as she closed her mouth and took a nap.

"STOP FIGHGTING!" Swindle roared.

"FINE!" Amina yelled back as he woke her up, flames shot out her mouth making him panic as he dodged them.

"Hey sis no flames" Sonic said.

"Okay but tell him to stop waking me up!" she yelled. The flames disappeared leaving a very shocked coach.

"EGGMAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she roared making the room shake, Eggman placed her down quickly.

"OUCH YOU (CENSORED!!!)!" Slislu cried as his stomach was punched. Eggman released him as he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Never do that again" she snarled threateningly and sat down.

"ShaDOOOW! Please?" Swindle asked.

Shadow stayed from where he was while crossing his arms and frowning while he had no comment what so ever.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, the one and only ultimate life form" Shadow said.

"I thought it was sardines" Sonic said.

"Sonic what the hell-?" Shadow paused as Sonic had an overdose and was talking gibberish (in other words absolute CR.P!).

"And why are you ultimate life form? What makes you so special?" Coach Swindle asked. Shadow stared in shock and anger.

"I am immortal" Shadow replied while feeling offended.

"Lucky B(censored)d" Amina muttered, he shot a look at her.

"It's a curse" he said while he shrugged.

"But you live longer so why complain?" Swindle asked.

"Maria died and I can't join her" Shadow whined.

"NOR I! DAMN YOU SISTER!" Amina screamed. "Some idiot had cast a spell on me so I can't die!"

"How tragic..."Slislu muttered while Swindle was being sympathetic. Unfortunately a snap was heard and Slislu had a broken neck to the left side.

"What was that?" she growled as she clapped her hands together in annoyance.

"(Coughs) nothing... I'm a tragic little woss" Slislu slurred in confusion.

"BETTER!" she spat.

"Is the fighting over?" Swindle asked as he cowered under a big umbrella (covered with pictures of women the dirty man).

"Good! Now Sonic" he said while they stared.

"ugogogagagaga___________________________________mamagagago____________" Sonic slurred lowly as his saliva said it all as he tilted to one side.

"la_________________________a" he slurred more in a daze.

"Poor guy, I'm starting to feel sorry for him" Knuckles said Eggman nodded.

'_But he's out of the way so I can take over the world now HAHAHAHA!'_ Eggman smiled evilly.

(Wrong they'll let Sonic on with along with a thousand rabies onto Eggman)

"You and me both" Duos said.

"This is disgusting and I've seen vomit flourish more better than this" Nina said.

Protoman stared in discomfort.

'_Sick witch'_ he thought

"I'll say" Shadow said as he agreed with Knuckles

"I heard that" Nina glared making Shadow look.

"And I thought that I had problems" Amina stared in shock at Sonic as he drooled more.

"Nice" he said making everyone stare at Swindle.

"What? You don't think that I have nothing better to do? Next (ticks of name in register) Midna" Swindle said.

"Okay. My name's Midna, I am the princess of twilight and... I hate Zant" Midna said in anger while Zant exasperated.

"Midna I'm sorry love! I thought you said you'd forgiven me!" he cried.

"That was until you tore my castle to pieces! WITH ME IN IT!" she screamed.

"Well blame your mother for anything the crap out of me!" Zant yelled.

"CHA THINK! She said to me that you were the most biggest disappointment since rape and still are!" Amina snapped.

"WHO ASKED YOU THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND Midna!"Zant snapped back.

"DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" Slislu yelled, they looked at him oddly.

"FIRST OF ALL EX WIFE! SECOND I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES THANK YOU AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Amina glared.

"SHE'S MY MOTHER!" he yelled.

"AND WHAT? SHE'S MY FRIEND!" she challenged him which made him quiet down.

"WHO ASKED YOU TWO!" he yelled.

"DAAAAAD! FIRE!!!!" Vaati screamed. Slislu head butted Vaati which not only did the flames go out but he managed to knock both of them out completely.

"NEXT! Knuckles" Swindle said as they all stared at the two on the floor.

"Hello my name is Knuckles (crickets in background as they look at him which made him gulp.) My name is knuckles and I am-"

"World's greatest hunk (**skunk?**)" said a seductive voice causing them to look up.

"ROUGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed in fright.

"Bats got my tongue and my heart. Your late for class you know" Swindle said.

"Sorry...stud" she winks at Swindle making him swoon.

"Now that is just sick!" Amina stared in shock but her face was priceless.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Nina shrieked.

"An old man! Young lady in MY day-" Ezlo growled.

"Such a juvenile delinquent" said Duos.

"I'd agree more if she's staying here more just to flirt" Black Doom said while eyeing his minions.

Mean while Rouge ignored them.

"I had to steal a jewel of a jewel-" Knuckles clicked on it.

"YOU DAMN WELL HAD BETTER STAY THE COW PIE AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared.

"HEY! HEY! Language... say please" Said Coach Swindle.

"Yeh say please" she cooed while enjoying the moment.

He grumbled angrily.

"Stay the cow pie away from the Master Emerald... please" he forced out.

"That's better" she cooed and pecked his cheek which made his face go red.

"Hey! B(censored)h shut the frick up and leave him alone or after class will be your funeral got that slut!" Amina snapped.

"OFF B(censored!!!)H STAY THE F(censored!)K AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE OF A SLUT!" he screamed making her stop.

"STOP SWEARING! Protoman" Swindle said.

"My name is Protoman and I am a world class net battler and net savour" he replied.

"But I thought that Megaman was higher up than you and you lost to him I don't know how many times" Amina asked while shrugging with her hands flat in the air making him stare in anger.

"Nice, Duos"

"I am Duos and I am an extraterrestrial life form-"

"Who blows up planets" she sighed. (**Boy is she bored, man people hate it here and I'm just typing,**

**typing, typing, typing... typing *sigh* I'm bored to nighty night zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**)

"Who blows up planets (stares) MUMMY!" he cried.

"GET THE S(CENSORED O-o)T AWAY FROM MY MUM YOU B(CENSORED)D OF SHAME!" she

screamed in raw anger.

"Amina!!! Please! Ezlo"

"I am Ezlo, the world's famous sage and noble craftsman" Ezlo replied.

"if so then how come that I have never heard of you before?" Swindle asked.

Ezlo clawed his staff while trying very hard to stay calm.

"Because of minish size you'd flatted us" he muttered darkly.

"Splendid! Next Vaati"

"I'm Vaati and I am the world's most greatest-"

"Disappointment and insult/ abomination to minish kind" Ezlo growled. Vaati whipped round in a shot and sent Ezlo in the air with his power... Only for him to realise his legs were on fire... again...

He shrieked out in pain and fright only to see that his hands were made of goo. So he couldn't say (or do) his spells at all, since it involved a scream in between.

"Next Rouge" Swindle said while ignoring the squabble.

"My name is Rouge the bat and I am the world's-"

"Greatest b(censored)h! Whore! And cow as well as a thief. She'll also steal your wife's necklace when she'd feel like it!" Knuckles muttered angrily, leaving Swindle in shock.

"...next Zant"

"I'm Zant and I am-" (**This won't be good...)**

"An usurper king of Twilight! A wife beater and rapist!" Midna hollered angrily.

(**What has he got himself into? How long will Swindle last will everyone in the room? WILL he even make it out alive? Will he get his long life dream promotion that he's been dreaming off? Will he even retire? Answer...no)**

""**please people, next Black Doom"**

"**I am Black Doom and I am-"**

"**The biggest liar, killer, seller of people and lives. And body snatcher to the eyes of man" Shadow muttered darkly while most nodded in agreement. **

"Tell it how it is!" Amina whooped in delight however... Black Doom just shrugged it off and stayed seated.

"Well now that we are all acquainted **(crickets chirp in the background. They already were)** we'll learn from lesion 1: counting from 1 to 10. If someone makes you mad what do you do?" he asked.

"Murder them" shadow replied coldly.

"Torch their souls to the bowl pits of hell in the chamber of the forbidden" Amina replied also making him stare.

"What? They deserve it! I don't take any kind of abuse" She said in a high voice.

"No you 2 (they blink) instead you should CELEBRATE THEM!" Swindle said with joy making Nina snort.

"With what their A(censored)s?" she asked.

"No, with ice cream and jelly beans!" he said while smiling again.

"PAH! Only stupid a-wholes, morons, bum wipes, muppets of sh(censored!)t(**this is going to take a while)** would like ice cream and jelly beans" (**I prefer them in the summer most of the time but then I stopped eating them since It became a waste of time and energy, sorry all fans of these 2 items she's just not having a good day I'm afraid, being in the same room of someone you hate does that to you right?)**She replied unhappily.

"HOLD ON! ILIKE ICE CREAM!" said Shadow, Vaati, Knuckles, Rouge, Ezlo, Midna, Protoman and Duos.

"AND I LIKE JELLY BEANS!" said Slislu, Zant and Black Doom.

"ARE YOU CALLING US STUPID!" they roared in anger with guns, magic, a bone, boomerangs, flamethrowers, and baseball bats above her head. While she just yawned in annoyance and boredom.

"STOP!" Swindle yelled getting their attention, he sighed then smiled at the reaction that he wanted.

"That's better. These types of weapons are not allowed. Try feathers and toy guns" half the class had feather and the rest (minus one) had toy guns.

"WTF!"

"Shadow it's a bubble gun which will reduce damage" said Swindle.

Shadow looked at the gun the smiled evilly (dirty hog)

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHY DON'T I GET ANYTHING WHILE THESE DUMBUMS DO?" She complained angrily. (**Boy if she did then she'd get so frustrated throw it away hitting someone and end up beating the intended target instead)**

"Yours is more special one: the words. Haven't you heard the saying 'killing with kindness'?" he smiled.

"Yeh well what if I want to kill the m with something else?" she growled as they (more shadow though) used their feathers and guns at her. While Shadow kept pressing the gun continuously at her.

"Okay! Okay! Don't overdo it" he sighed. Amina turned her head only to have Shadow miss and fall over while he tried to hit her with the gun.

"People I'll give you a scenario and you count to 10-"

"We're not children here old man" Slislu mocked causing Nina to snigger but was silenced by her other half.

"Yes well young man I know that but it's for learning other wise why are you here?" he asked gruffly.

"My parents made me come" he replied.

Swindle tried to smile politely but couldn't.

"Shadow sometimes I…I think you are not a very nice person!" Swindle said.

"WTF! That's it? That's all you've-"

"SSSSSSSH!" Swindle placed a finger to his lips.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SHUSH ME YOU OLD MAN! YOU'D BETTER-"

"Count to 10" Swindle said while smiling. Shadow exhaled in anger.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 THERE YOU SEE!" Shadow yelled.

"You did it! (He smiles but Shadow doesn't) next Amina"

"Idiot" Shadow muttered.

"Amina… sometimes I think that you aren't a very nice person!" he said in a shot while in a cross voice. (**Who is he kidding?)**

"1, 2, 3(eyes go wide) 4, 5, 6 (teeth bare on the left side) 7, 8(growls while eyes flash hate and fingers threaten to claw) 9, 10" Amina growled as her hair flew angrily.

"Great Protoman-"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" he said before finish.

"Nice Duos, sometimes I think that…that you're not a very nice person!" Swindle growled unfortunately for Duos…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Duos cried.

"Nice you made him cry!" Amina muttered.

"Great now he'd want to destroy the planet because of him" Knuckles growled.

"Midna-"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" Midna said a politely as you please except her fangs were showing.

"Great! Zant"

"1, 3, 5, 7, 9" Zant replied.

"You missed out the even numbers" said Shadow.

"Vaati stole my numbers" Zant replied as they saw string being pulled by his ear by Vaati who was starting to lose it while laughing insanely but quietly.

"Ezlo…"

* * *

"Lovely Eggman"

"1-"

"Nice Sonic" this made Eggman stare in shock,

'_But what about me?'_ he whimpered.

"What about you?" Black doom asked.

"" Sonic slurred.

"Okay Knuckles-"

* * *

"Rouge"

"1 hunk, 2 hunks, 3 hunky poos, 4 hunkies, 5 hunky lu, 6 (**stares wide eyes holy mother…)** sexy poos, 7 hunky Knuckies, 8 big hunks, 8 delicious hunkies, 9 gorgeous poos, 10 extravagant lover poos" she cooed in his ear (**is she even in her right mind that's not like her at all is it *looks from side to side* something's not right here)**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT!" he cried in terror.

"Rouge and Knuckles please get a room!" Amina growled viciously.

"And you did 8 twice" said Duos.

"Next Slislu, sometimes I think, you are a terrible person!" Swindle growled again.

"He always is!" Amina replied with a shrug.

"And you're a b(censored)h" he muttered.

They stared at each other.

"Nice" she stared in shock.

"Slislu no insulting. Now what do you do?" Swindle warned.

Slislu stared at her hatefully while she just shrugged.

"hey you earned it" she said (now calm HURRAH!) his eyes widened.

"Did not you cow!" he yelled.

She yawned at his swearing insults while he then sighed in defeat.

"1 I'm sorry, 3 please________ forgive me, 4 I didn't mean it, 5-"

"Don't you dare! I'll clobber your mouth of you think or say that I am crazy" she answered but he continued.

"6 I'm the idiot, (spelled) 7 I'm a little girl, 8 I'm a pretty little girl, 9 I am an obnoxious lover of pink (she squints **me too! Too much tooooooooooo much me don't go well with pink either!**)**, 10 I've been shot, 11 I'm a (censored to eyes of man)k" he stated. Everyone stared in utter shock and in panic of what he had said, no guy would have ****ever**** would have thought to of said.**

"And 11 I am a moron" he finished.

For Swindle however.... fell to the floor with a loud thump... but-

"Hey! What did I say? And what is going on?! Why am I in a dress? A...pink dress saying (censored! Beyond belief)!" he snapped while half of the people snickered. (^W^)

"What happened to him? Slislu asked as he pointed at Swindle. As he finally noticed Swindle who was on the floor chanting.

"I'm a little girl, I am a very pretty little girl" Swindle repeated in a daze, causing Nina to laugh like wild (**madly more like**) while Amina nearly collapsed from her chair from it all.

Slislu saw her creasing only to realise...

"YOU SPELLED ME! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" he lunged at her only for everyone to hear a

"GONG!" he crashed into a brick like shield and stick to it like a fly to a wall. He moaned in shock as he asked himself 'what hit him?' as he then fell to the floor causing Vaati to laugh his socks off

"Ya missed bro!" he howled with laughter however his brother was knocked out for the count.

Meanwhile

Swindle was totally out for the count.

"Hey guys! GUYS! Could we take over the class now he's out of it?" Amina asked as she eyed the coach. But!

She caught a whiff...

Suddenly the door rattled silencing everyone and everything in the room. They stared in fear of the noise.

"Mummy I'm scared" Duos cried.

"Shut up will ya! You're making me nervous" Protoman growled.

"I think I just wet myself" Black doom mumbled.

"Check mine" Vaati croaked.

"When this is over we're having a talk about this!" Zant cried.

"Movie! Oooh dramatic!" Nina commented.

"You always find things dramatic" Shadow said while spooked. As the air turned misty and a wolf's howl could be sounded.

The horror! THE HORROR AS-!

That's all folks till next time.

Little bro says hi and hopes to barbecue 10 people tonight. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm leg plates.

Lol! That was fun if you were all scared from that. Well this is the end of a chapter sorry for being late. Had problems, exams and new sibling who's complaining from his cot as I speak. College 2nd year woop... lovely well tell me what you think! No flames please I'd like to keep the hairs on my brother's head intact this time please. Bye bye!


	4. not a chapter sorry but please read

**Not a chapter**

**Sorry everyone about not updating the story but I'm doing a poll on what people will think about what would happen to Coach Swindle. The poll has started now in the. author's page**


End file.
